Sakura's Wonderful Christmas
Sakura's Wonderful Christmas (さくらのすてきなクリスマス, Sakura no Suteki na Kurisumasu) is the 35th episode of the first series of Cardcaptor Sakura. This is the finale episode of season one. The Cardcaptors title for this episode is "The Third Element". Summary Sakura has a dream about the Tokyo Tower where a mysterious woman was looking at her. Sakura wakes up from that dream wondering who that woman was and Ms. Mizuki asked her what's wrong. Sakura screams in surprise and apologizes for falling asleep. With Yukito’s birthday being Christmas Day, Sakura ponders what kind of gift to get the guy she loves. She consults with Meiling for some ideas and later on she and the gang go to an amusement park. Later that night before taking a bath, Sakura dials a number on her cellphone then hangs up. But Kero then presses the redial causing Sakura to scream and dropping the cellphone as it still continues to ring. Sakura shouts at Kero and Kero says that he is trying to help. Yukito's voice is heard on the cellphone and Sakura quickly picks it up and answers him. Yukito notices her voice. Sakura then asks if they can go to the amusement park. She asks whether Yukito's injured leg is already healed and Yukito tells her that his leg is okay and that they can go to the park. The next day, Sakura and Yukito arrive at the amusement park with Tomoyo and Kero behind them. A Christmas decoration catches fire. Syaoran and Meiling also arrives and joins them, and the four enjoy the rides in the amusement park. Later, Sakura, Yukito, Syaoran and Meiling are having lunch in a cafeteria when Touya, who is also there working as a waiter, serves their meal. Unfortunately, the park lights start to catch fire and it's up to Sakura to figure out what card is in action. The card is revealed to be the Firey card, a very high ranking, powerful card. Sakura and Syaoran sense this and head to the bush with Touya chasing them telling them it's dangerous. Syaoran sees him following and quickly uses the Time card and tells Sakura to use the Sleep card to put everyone to sleep. Sakura uses the Sleep card to make everyone in the park fall asleep. To seal Firey, Sakura uses both the Windy and the Watery, two of the most powerful cards in the deck after she remembers everyone will burn to death in the park including Touya who is asleep on the floor, Yukito and Meiling sleeping on the table and Tomoyo sleeping in the bushes if she did not stop the Firey card. After capturing the Firey card, Kero regains some of his power. Syaoran calls him a stuffed doll. Ms. Mizuki is watching them from the roller coaster impressed. Later, Tomoyo is sad and tells Kero due to have not filming Sakura catching the Firey card because she also fall asleep during the event. Meiling was disappointed that Syaoran and Sakura catches the Clow card while she was sleeping. Yukito was happy that the fire went out and Sakura hands him his birthday present and he opens it. It was a doll that looks like him and was happy and thanks her. Kero flies in the sky and begin falling some light aura through the entire amusement park making everyone happy. In the Ferris wheel, Yukito, holding the small doll, tells Sakura that he would like to come back next year, which she comments that she would as well. The Cardcaptors episode plot is significantly altered. The plot involving Sakura contemplating what to get Yukito for his birthday is removed and the first half of the episode rewritten to focus on Sakura being puzzled by her recurring dream and turns to Meiling for advice, leading to a secret plan to ask Syaoran for help at the appropriate time, although it never occurs due to the presence of the Firey Card. Featured Cards Clow Cards= ClowFirey.jpg|The Firey (Debut)|link=The Firey |-|Cards Used= ClowTime.jpg|The Time|link=The Time ClowSleep.jpg|The Sleep|link=The Sleep ClowWindy.jpg|The Windy|link=The Windy ClowWatery.jpg|The Watery|link=The Watery |-|Cards Sealed= ClowFirey.jpg|The Firey|link=The Firey Quotes *'Kero': So the card is once again Sakura's. And it's a high-ranking card, too! *'Syaoran': Even with your powers back, you're still a plush toy. *'Kero': What was that!? Try saying that again! *'Syaoran:' I'll say it as much as I want! Plush toy, plush toy, plush toy! Trivia *This episode is the first season's finale, and is followed by the first movie. *Yukito tells to Sakura that he would like to come back next year. This may be a reference to that of breaking the fourth wall. *This is the first time Sakura uses two cards at once, The Watery and The Windy. *In this episode Syaoran's feelings for Sakura are more noticeable, Tomoyo and Touya became aware of this as well. Navigation Category:Episodes